Fog
by Ama Sami Chan
Summary: What do you do when you wake up to a child bouncing on your bed and a husband kissing you on the head but you have no idea who they are let alone who you are. Rated for furture chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Wake up!" the little blond haired girl wined as she jumped on the bed.

"Wha?" Usagi rolled over looking at the hyper bundle squirming next to her. Confusion gripped her mind.

_Where am I? Who is this kid and why is she calling me mommy?_

"Come on mommy! You need to help me get ready for scool. It's my first day so I can't be late!" The girl jumped off the bed and ran out of the room as a tall dark haired man walk in.

"Morning sleepy head." He said he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Usagi on her head. She just sat there, a blank look on her face.

_Something is seriously wrong here…What am I going to do?_

"Who are you?" Usagi asked with a shacky voice.

"Usako I have no time for games this morning. You need to get up and help little one get ready for her first day in kindergarden. Now go hop in the shower and I'll have a cup of coffee waiting for you downstairs when you're done."

The man walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Usagi looked around, her mind working over time trying to figure out what was going on and where she was.

"Ok Usagi. Everything is going to be ok. You're just dreaming. It's all just a bad dream." She pulled the blanket off her body and dropped her feet on the floor and walked over to the dresser that was covered in various pictures. One in particular caught her attention, of her in a white gown smiling ear to ear.

_Maybe this isn't a dream. If it's not then what happened to my memory. The last thing I remember is…Nothing!_

"Daddy is something wrong with mommy? She looked at me like I was an aliman." The young girl frowned.

"Mommy's fine. She's just a little lost that's all. Just act like it's any other day ok?"

"OOOkay."

Usagi slowly walked into the kitchen not knowing where anything was.

"Umm so can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked the man.

"Sure hunny. Brianna why don't you go and finish getting your bag ready."

At that Brianna ran from the room past her mother. As soon as she was gone from the room Usagi sat down on a chair next to the counter. After taking a few deep breaths she finally spoke.

"Look I don't know what's going on or who you or that little girl is. I can't even remember anything past waking up this morning and I know that you know what's going on." She looked at him firmly hoping her bluff worked.

"The little girl is Brianna and she's your daughter. I'm Mamoru and I've been your husband for 6 years now. As to the memory lapse… You don't really want to know. Hell I didn't even want to know but you brought this into our lives." Mamoru sighed and sat down next to Usagi taking her hand, which filled her with such warmth and butterflies.

"I love you so much but I almost think it's not enough."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi said has she ripped her hand from his making the butterflies sail away.

"I don't want to really get into this until Brianna is at school. So how about I take a sick day from work, drop her off, and then I'll come back home and we'll talk. Can you handle waiting about 30 minutes?" His eyes pleaded with her. There was something there that was so familiar. It tugged at her heart in a way that she could never say to. How could any women say no to those steal blue eyes?

"I'll wait but I better some answers when you get back or else."

"Thank you Usagi…" At that he walked out of the room grabbing his keys.

_Something is seriously wrong here…_


	2. Chapter 2

After Mamoru dropped Brianna off at school he just sat in his car wondering just what he was going to tell his dear Usako. He didn't even know all the details of what happened to her.

"DAMN THAT JOB OF HERS!" He yelled as he banged his hands on the wheel of his mini van. Five minutes passed before a thought came to mind. He dug for his cell phone buried in his work bag. Dialing a number he waited till a secretary answered.

"Get Seiya on the phone NOW!"

"Mr. Starlight isn't in the office right now sir. Can I take a message?"

"I know that bastard is there. Tell him Usagi's husband is on the phone. I'll wait." Mamoru's eyes darkened as he waited for a response.

"Just one moment Mr. Chiba."

He sat there in his car waiting what felt like forever listening to elevator music then a familiar voice came on the line.

"Mamoru, how can I help my best employees husband this fine day?" Seiya stated happily.

"You know damn well how you can help." Mamoru said thru clenched teeth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Is everything ok." Mamoru could hear right thru the lie.

" I'm not stupid Seiya. I've always seen thru your lies. Now you're going to tell me what Usagi was doing before she lost her memory. I know it's classified but I need to tell my wife something and unlike you I won't lie to her or put her life in danger."

"Now you know I can't tell you anything but if you bring her in and give me some time with her I can fill in the gaps of what she does when she's not home."

"She will never be in a room with you alone ever again. Now tell me what I need to know or else." The venom was dripping from Mamoru's voice.

"Now is that a threat? You should know better then that. Since Usagi can't remember a thing I could easily make you and your daughter disappear and she would never know." Seiya said smugly.

"Fine Seiya. I'll drop it for now but you're not coming near my wife. You've done enough damage."

"Don't forget she's the one who came to me for work. If you want to blame anyone then point the finger at her. Though if it were me I'd run my finger…"

Mamoru's phone broke into pieces as he threw it out the van window.

"One of these days I'm going to break his neck. Shit! I need to get back to Usagi." Mamoru pulled away from the school unsure of what to do at this point.

Meanwhile:

Usagi walked around the house hoping something would spark her memory. There were so many pictures but she looked at herself as a stranger. Each picture she gently touched, smiling at some frowning at others. From there she walked into an office that looked like it was hers. She moved across the room and sat down at the mahogany desk. There sat a laptop that she slowly opened. Up popped a screen asking for a password. Instinctively Usagi typed in the right password.

_Hey at least that's something._

After the computer booted up a message opened up address to her

**Agent Chiba:**

**We have a new mission for you that is of great importance. Whether you want to or not this must be completed in 2 weeks of receiving your work equipment or you will be terminated from this program. Included is a picture of your target. More information will be sent when the time comes. Upon completion of your mission you will receive your usual kick back sent to your account in the Caiman Islands. If you share this information with anyone then you will arrested and put away for the rest of your life.**

**Agent S.**

Stunned at what she just read Usagi warily clicked on the link to the picture. Shock and questions filled her as she looked at the screen.

"What the fuck…"


End file.
